star vs las fuerzas demoniacas
by Kevin Flores
Summary: historia de svlfdm y DMC3 donde el prinpipal afectado el marco obteniendo poderes que le ayudaran a no ser una molestia y tener mas protagonismo en la historia pasando de ser un simple humano a mitad demonio


hola esta es mi primera historia espero que les guste cualquier duda o sugerencia no dude en dejarla en los comentarios

Aclaraciones no soy dueño de star vs las fuerzas del mal este fic esta meramente echo para entretener

aclaración 2: esta historia se sitúa cerca del episodio corriendo con tijeras y marco no es el mismo que todos conocemos este es un poco más arriesgado no es el chico seguridad que todos conocemos esta historia es de star vs las fuerzas del mal y DMC3 aunque solo va a tener una pequeña parte de dmc3 el resto será de svlfdm y otras cosas que yo agregue que serán o inventadas o agregadas de otras cosas sin mas les dejo con el prologo

Estoy en la últimas me duele todo no sé porque aún no me eh rendido… ah si por eso o mejor dicho por ella, estoy al borde de un abismo rodeado por demonios que solo buscan acabar con mi vida pero como llegue aquí se preguntaran es una larga historia.

Todo comenzó como cualquier otra mañana yo y Star combatiendo con monstruos y venciéndoles, si otro día normal para los hermanos desastre pero había algo de peculiar ese día no había clases por la intensa ola de calor que azotaba aburridos y sin saber que hacer a star se le ocurrió la brillante idea de ir a mewni para evitar el calor, yo me dije que podría pasar mal si vamos un rato abrimos un portal con las tijeras dimensiónales que nos regaló pony head antes de ser llevada a santa Olga y fuimos hacia allí.

Teníamos que andar con cuidado ya que star no tenía permitido ir a mewni si nos descubrían podrían quitarle las tijeras a star y eso a ella no le iba a agradar nada y me iba a tener que soplar su mal humor durante varios días

Star decidió ir al castillo pero no a la parte donde estaban sus padres sino a la parte baja del castillo algo relacionado con mostrarme los calabozos y pasadizos secretos que allí había y nos encaminamos asía allí

-marco mira esto- me llamo star con su tono alegre de siempre llamándome a ver un viejo librero con algunos libros sobre tortura y esas cosas- star ahí na hay nada más que libros viejos aunque parecen interesantes algunos -le dije acercándome - en este momento no hay nada pero si tiramos de este libro te asombrara que es lo que pueda pasar- me dijo tirando del libro pero no llego a ocurrir nada- creo que no es el libro adecuado star- le dije hasta que empezó a sonar como si estuvieran moviéndose algunas piedras o mecanismos y si como más me temía el librero se giró mandándonos por una resbaladera muy empinada de la cual no se veía final- ahhhhhhh star a donde dirige esto- le grite asustado – no se supone que nos tendría que llevar a una vieja biblioteca pero no recuerdo nada sobre este tobogán – me grito en un tono entre asustada y emocionada – lo que más me temía seguramente se equivocó de librero, la resbaladera ya estaba llegando a su final y para nuestra suerte la velocidad disminuía cada vez más cuando nos acercábamos al final hasta que por fin se termino

Star donde estamos – le pregunte

no se marcó nunca había venido por aquí ha de ser que nos equivocamos de librero

Nos equivocamos?

está bien yo me equivoque- me dijo algo enojada

Esta algo oscuro le dije podrías usar tu varita para alumbrar un poco

si creo que sí puedo hacer eso- me dijo en un tono algo dudoso

no sabes hacer un hechizo que solo sirva para alumbrar y no nos haga estallar en el proceso star – le cuestione

jeje creo que no es que nunca creí que necesitaría uno me suelo enfocar más en hechizos más destructivos y no de ese tipo –me dijo con una sonrisa boba

Empecé a buscar algo con que prender fuego hasta que encontré una vieja antorcha que nos iba a servir para lo que necesitábamos- star puedes tirar algún hechizo de fuego el menos letal que tengas

si creo que eso lo puedo hacer- dijo mientras recitaba las palabras y yo sostenía la antorcha lo más lejos que podía de mi

fuego infernal de caramelo - grito logrando encender la antorcha y no matarme en el proceso

muy bien salió mejor de lo que esperaba star- le dije empezando a explorar y buscar una salida con la antorcha recién encendida hasta que me topé con algo que no me espere ver

star esto parece un lugar de tortura- le dije

ohh eso explica porque los libros no eran de historia – dijo star con un tono pensativo

tenemos que buscar una forma de salir de aquí este lugar me de escalofríos - le dije algo asustado tanto por los cadáveres y equipo de tortura que había tirado por todos lados

see no sé cómo salir de aquí – me dijo star lo cual me estaba empezando a preocupar más a cada momento

no se suponen que conoces estos lugares – le dije molesto y asustado

nunca avía llegado hasta este lugar – me respondió también empezando a molestarse

bueno, bueno no es momento de pelear primero encontremos una forma de salir y después peleamos de acuerdo.

Está bien - me respondió

sabes solo trataba de hacer algo lindo por ti hemos estado algo distantes desde que empezaste a salir con Jackie - me dijo en un tono algo triste

discúlpame no quise hacerte sentir mal – le dije algo culpable ella solo quería hacer algo lindo por nuestra amistad

explorando encontré algo que no sabía que era pero parecía un extraño collar de plata con una gema roja en medio me gustó mucho así que le dije a star si me lo podía quedar- si quédatelo si te gusta no creo que alguien lo valla a extrañar este lugar está abandonado – me dijo mientras buscaba una salida

gracias star – le dije con una gran sonrisa almenas algo avía salido bien sino fuera porque no encontrábamos una salida – y si usamos las tijeras star y volvemos a la tierra este lugar me está empezando a dar muy mala espina - le dije

está bien quería mostrarte más de mewni pero pedimos mucho tiempo aquí- dijo algo desilusionada

otro día me puedes mostrar- le dije con una sonrisa

me lo prometes? – me dijo con unos ojos de cachorrito

te lo prometo star – le dije mientras habría un portal con las tijeras que le arrebate a star mientras me hacia esos ojitos

final del prólogo espero les allá gustado cualquier duda o sugerencia o algo que quieren que corrija los estaré leyendo

y disculpen por los errores ortográficos y la falta de a veces comas o puntos como también errores en la narrativa


End file.
